


Parka

by pickleplum



Series: Postcards from Anchorage [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Friday Fluff, M/M, that ridiculous coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thanks for the sympathy, Hermann. Not all of us have giant down coats warm enough for two people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parka

“Jesus _fuck_ , it’s cold in here! I’m freezing my tattooed ass off. When do they plan on fixing the heat?” Newton Geiszler is hopping from foot to foot vigorously rubbing his hands together. Which isn’t all that different from how he normally moves around the K-Science lab, but the way he can see his breath is certainly unusual.

“Maybe you wouldn’t be so uncomfortable if you wore appropriate attire for once.”

Newt blows a raspberry toward the back of the work area where the man sits on the couch. “Thanks for the sympathy, Hermann. Not all of us have giant down coats warm enough for two people.” 

Hermann Gottlieb sniffs in response without bothering to look up from his tablet screen. This means he doesn’t notice the wicked grin slowly creeping across Newt’s face. He does notice, however, when Newt grabs him by the shoulders, their faces inches apart. Hermann lets out a most undignified squeak.

“ _Newton!_ What in the world are you doing? _Stop that this instant!_ ” Hermann is flailing uncoordinatedly at Newt’s hands in a way Newt would call adorable if he would ever admit anything Hermann does is adorable. Newt’s determined, though, and manages to grab hold of the zipper of Hermann’s parka. With a flourish and a cry of triumph, Newt yanks the zipper the length of its track, all the way down through the coat’s hem.

While Hermann is still too stunned to speak (or defend himself, really) Newt drops himself into Hermann’s lap. One of his arms darts down the inside of the parka’s sleeve, pressed tight against Hermann’s. Newt grabs the zipper with his be-sleeved arm and quickly seals himself inside the coat. He squirms until he’s comfortable and drags his arm slowly back to where he can cross it over himself, ignoring the other man’s offended huffing and puffing.

“I suppose you’re quite pleased with yourself and this ridiculous situation?” Hermann says, but he makes no attempt to free himself. His breath is warm on the back of Newt’s neck.

“Shut up and deal, Hermann.” Newt cranks his neck around as far as it will go and raises a smug eyebrow. “Or would you rather explain to Pentecost how I froze to death while you watched?” 

Hermann rolls his eyes in defeat and picks up his tablet. “Fine. The instant you begin snoring, however, I will brain you with this,” he grumbles, waving the tablet about an inch in front of Newt’s nose. Newt snuggles in against Hermann’s chest in a way that Hermann would call adorable if he would ever admit anything Newt does is adorable.

The peace lasts for almost an hour before Hermann has to make good on his threat.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a drawing of a similar situation somewhere on my trawls through the internet, but I'll be damned if I can find it now. 
> 
> Recommended listening: PJ Harvey, _The Peel Sessions 1991 - 2004_ , Track 5, “Naked Cousin”


End file.
